The Laws of Chaos
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: Double D the straight up bully is tired of his dull life, but what happens when he comes across a freshman nerd boy named Kevin? Will his evil schemes of torment arise first or will this new strange need to protect him? The bounds of chaos or the bounds of romance? Can't love be romantically chaotic?
1. Chapter 1

Double D sat on a chair leaning against the wall as he observed the rest of the crowd of people in the small high school lunch cafeteria building. He rested his left boot on the table as his right hand carried a peanut butter and jelly sandwich he made himself this morning. The bored student wore a tight black shirt with white stripped lines on each side that match his beanie on his head, with black tight jeans, and small black boots while his messenger bag laid beside him toward his left. He was eating his meal at peace alone until he was accompanied by his two closest friends Nazz and Jimmy.

"Greetings, Nazz and Jimmy," Double D stated in a cool voice.

"Hey, Double D." Nazz said as she placed her tray on the table.

"Hello, Edd." Jimmy replied as he too followed what his companion did.

This made the Edd sigh, this was his typical routine. Rise in the morning, come to school, and go home. It was fine, but it was all just a bore. Something needed to be done, actions needed to be performed, or he was going to go insane. However, what should be done? He pondered and pondered as he took another bite of his sandwich. His eyes narrowed as nothing came to mind, he stared at his two companions, could they have a possible solution to his boredom?

"Events need to take place," Double D stated aloud, his friends looked at him confused.

"What sort of events and where?" Jimmy asked back as the boy took a sip of his milk.

"Anything, anywhere. I'm sick of all this _peace_, an order of balance needs to take place. Wherever there s peace, destruction always follows beneath its shadow." He answered back.

"Then what do you think we should do, dude?" Nazz questioned trying to figure out the kind of plan the genius boy had in mind. Whenever Double D came up with a scheme it was always lots of fun, it usually involved pranks, and they always got away with it.

"This is where I thought I would actually be able to relay in you both." The boy responded as he placed his foot beneath the table and sat up straight. Nazz and Jimmy both looked at each other and gave one another blank expressions. Double D sighed once more, why did he bother to have comrades? "I thought as much, well, it seems like I must take a small stroll in order for me to come up with this week's scheme I suppose." He stood up grabbed his messenger bag. "Farewell to you both,"He stated as he walked off, Edd shoved his hands into his pockets, pondering of what to do. This feeling was so foreign to him, he was usually able to come up with any plan in a whim; however, why was he having issues now? He gritted his teeth; this was starting to piss him off. He walked into the empty halls as he stood by a nearby an opened window seal and he lazily leaned on it. Why did he always crave destruction he wondered? Did he enjoy the suffering of others? He felt like as if it was indeed his duty to create such chaos or else the balance of the universe would cease to exist. Just as he felt like all hope to devise a plan was lost he heard movement within the halls. This was strange, Double D could have sworn he was alone; he raised his head to investigate who exactly distracted him of all times.

Now this was interesting.

Residing in the halls was four strong wolf football players and one small new little lamb. The players circled the lamb in all four corners in order to box him in, the poor pathetic kid squirmed in fear knowing all too well what sort of actions were about to take place. Eddward shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the scene in front of him, he wanted to observe closer. The kid was a freshman from what his appearance for told, he wore a red cap that read Quiz Bowl on top, and this made Double D smirk.

_Cute_, The Edd thought. The boy was no more than a nerd, the usual stereo type with black glasses, grandmother knit sweater, and blue navy jeans.

"Pl-please, I- I was m-merely going through," The boy stated quite nervously.

"You should have thought of that until you decided to walk into jock territory dorko!" One of the football players shouted as the others backed him up. This made Edd raise an eyebrow in question.

"We're going to fuckin' pound you until there is no tomorrow!" Another player shouted. Just as the players were about to jump on the kid..

"I'm afraid I can't let that go," A voice said behind them. Everyone's attention turned toward the Edd.

"You freak what you want?!"

"Deary me, was I interfering?" Double D asked as a smirk snaked its way across his face. "However, since you boys asked oh-so-nicely, I was merely going to stand and watch the show from here, but sadly that was shattered by your poor excuse of the English language. It's inexcusable, unforgivable, and obtuse." Eddward walked by the boy and stood in front of him, still displaying his smirk for all to see.

"We want nothin' to do with ya, you fuckin' freak! Get out the way or you be beatin' down too mother fucker!"

"My, my, aren't we displaying such lewd language. I wonder if any of you can actually '_walk the walk'_ ." Eddward stated calmly.

"Are you callin' us pussies bitch?" The football player yelled as he ran toward the beanie wearing teenager. Double D rapped his arm around the kid to make them duck from the swing; he took this opportunity to punch the jock right in the stomach. Within that split second Eddward pushed the kid out of the circle as he tried to dodge every punch the jocks were throwing at him. He punched and kicked back, he refused to let these imbeciles make a mockery out of him. Once the sudden arrival of smoke moved out of the way, it was shown that Double D was the victor. All four football players laid on the ground in pain, groaning and moaning hearing the occasional "I want my mommy.." was music to his ears. However, he wasn't fully satisfied yet; he walked toward the boy and grabbed him by the collar.

"Pl-please! Please don't hurt me!" He begged, Double D turned towards the pathetic players before him.

"It would seem like this entire issue was for territory, but I'm afraid you lack control over it. For you see," The Edd announced in front of all of them, he swung the boy across his shoulder having his rear up front.

"W-what are you doing?! Let me go! This is embarrassing!" The boy yelled as he felt his face turn completely red from embarrassment. The beanie wearing teenager grabbed his label-er from his bag which he still wore (amazing isn't he?) and wrote the words in bold letters **DOUBLE D'S PROPERTY** as he slapped the label on the kid's gluteus maximus.

"Now that we all have established that this boy is in fact my property, I expect nothing, but respect coming from you pathetic losers toward him, understood?" He stated he saw all four nod their heads in agreement. "Wonderful," Double D said as he set the red capped boy down. "I apologize for such rude behavior," He started as he grabbed the boy from behind and began to walk his way through the halls once more as he dragged him along. "Come now, we must introduce ourselves. My name is Eddward, but Double D is the name I prefer to use. I am a sophomore here at this high school."

"M-my na-name is Kevin an-and I-"

"A freshman? Yea, as I suspected."

Kevin blushed and refused to make eye contact. "C-can you please let go o-of m-me?"

"My, you seem too actually carry manners." Double D stated as he removed his grasp.

"Why did you do that?" Kevin asked as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Do what exactly?" The teen questioned instead of answering. The red haired blushed furiously while the other smirked, messing with this kid was going to tons of fun. Just then Eddward's eyes widen in shock as he realized that the kid in front of him was the chaos he needed. How delightful would it be to mentally bully him? Confuse him? Oh, the possibilities and experiments he could conjure with this specimen. "Would you have want those big bad wolves to have hurt you little Kevie?" He asked returning to the conversation at hand.

"Kevie?" Kevin questioned slightly frowning from the nick name, but when usually obtaining a nick name from a stranger meant only one thing. "Does that mean we're friends?" He asked with high hopes.

"Don't push your luck, kid. Life needs chaos, and guess who's life is about to become chaotic?" Double D smiled widely, but gave about an omen from above him.

Kevin gulped a small amount of saliva from the nervousness; he knew he should have just stayed him today. Just then the lunch bell rang indicating that it was time for class.

"Hurry along, Kevin. Punctuality is very important for a freshman." The teen said as he saw the boy give him a weary look and then began to walk on his own. The Edd stood there with his arms crossed admiring his handy work.

"Double D, did you manage to come up with a plan?" Jimmy asked as the halls began to fill up with students. This made him smirk.

"I didn't need to, for my chaos just walked away from me," He turned to walk off the other direction leaving a very confused Jimmy behind. Kevin walked to his next class completely forgetting the label on his butt reading **"****Double D's Property"**.

* * *

Minho: Uhhhhhhhh...?

Alice: I can explain!

Minho: Can you?

Alice: No not really...*sigh*

Minho: You got issues kid

Alice: I'm not a kid anymore

Minho: Then why so shot?

Alice: Oh my god you did NOT just use that!

Minho: Yes, yes I did. Where are our guests anyway?

Alice: Double D is going my homework, and Kevin is mowing my dad's lawn.

Minho: How did you manage to pull that off?

Alice: Jaw breakers!

Ed, Edd, and Eddy does NOT belong to me.

The reversed KevEdd idea is from asphy on tumblr she does these great pictures! The story idea is mine, but the whole reverse Double D as Kevin and Kevin as Double D was inspired from asphy's great art!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**A Few Days Later during Lunch **

Kevin walked into the busy room known as the cafeteria. He had been here a week and he as of yet made a single friend. It would have been a lot easier on him if he wasn't so shy; however, no one seemed to make a move in order to engage in conversation. Oh, how he felt ever so lonely, he sighed as he stood among everyone else in line. Kevin wished he at least had someone to talk to, he missed his old school. All of his friends, his Quiz Bowl team, and all of his favorite instructors which were now gone and far off from his grasp. He realized that not one of his friends called him to see how he was in his new school; he didn't really mind at all, they were probably busy anyways. When the red head nerd grabbed his lunch he sat on one of the beach tables all alone. Could this week get any more depressing?

_'Well, at least I haven't seen-'_

"Why, greetings once again Quiz Boy," A voice above him said. "No hard feelings from our last encounter, right?" The figure asked as he sat next to the boy.

Kevin cringed by the sound of his voice. _'Can things get any worse?'_ He asked himself. The freshman said nothing and continued with his lunch.

"Are you ignoring me? How rude, Quiz Boy," He smirked as he leaned himself on top of the boy next to him.

"Explain to me, _Double D_. Why should I even bother engaging in such conversation with the likes of you?" Kevin dared to question. He was still slightly angry toward him when his entire class made a fool out of him for having such a label on his rear end.

"Deary me, is that how you talk to your savor from a few days ago?" Double D asked innocently. "Dweebs like you should know their place already." He said as his tone of voice changed from a light innocent one, to a dark husky voice. Kevin shouldered by the sudden change of atmosphere. The Edd took this liberty to take the end of his tray and slide all of his food on his clothes.

"W-what do you th-think you're doing?!" The red head yelled in surprise. Double D grabbed the boy by his collar while everyone in the lunch area continued among their business, this wasn't new to them. They knew never to mess with Eddward, if you were an unlucky soul that crossed paths with the bully then you were on your own. That's how the rules were, the rules that Double D seemed to create out of nowhere and that no one tried to say otherwise.

"How dare you question my actions you mongrel." Their faces were merely inches apart from one another. "This is the thanks I receive for helping such a wimp?"

_'Please, someone, anyone, help me!'_ Kevin prayed to whoever was up in the heavens to hear his calls. Sadly the universe seemed to be on vacation this day because no one planned to do anything about it. Double D smirked by the sight before him, oh how he loved the way this boy quivered, an action he knew he can cause and no one else. The feeling of being able to take control of someone else s life was so exhilarating. He was playing god and he enjoyed every single moment of this feeling.

"Instead of gratitude, I am rewarded with such attitude," He huffed in annoyance. "It seems like the little Quiz Boy needs an extra lesson today." Without another word Double D grabs the kid like luggage and walks out of the room.

"H-hey! Put me down!" Kevin yelled in embarrassment as he tried to squirm his way through Eddward's grasp.

"Now, now, I know you can't hold your excitement, but you must be patient, Quiz Boy." Double D teased, he walked all the way towards his locker. His intention was to lock the pathetic kid in there until he learned to behave.

"Pl-please! N-no! I'm sorry!" The red haired boy said feeling very terrified. This made the older teenager smile widely. He opened his locker door and Kevin began to scream.

"Eddward, long time no see," A voice said that made him stop.

Double D's eyes widen in shock as his moments came into a halt. He gently placed Kevin down on his two feet and stood in front of him in a protective manner. "Jin, what a pleasant surprise." Jin's hair was messy, he was as tall as Eddward, he wasn't as smart, but he knew how to throw quite a punch. For a moment's time nothing was said between the two. Kevin looked up and witnessed how serious his bully was being. Who was this individual to Double D that made him make such a face? Why did he care? If Double D was distracted this made it a lot easier for him to escape. "Kevin, I apologize for the sudden interruption, it may seem like we might have to reschedule," This made the red head freeze in fright. "You may leave now."

Kevin didn't think about it twice and he left the two alone within the halls.

**Two days Later**

Kevin sat in the same table during lunch eating his meal alone. He hasn't seen Double D since that incident with the locker, but he couldn't be any more grateful. He felt safe when he wasn't around, although he was the first person he talked to and he did save him from those bullies.

_'What's gotten into you? Have you forgotten that he too is the enemy?'_ He asked himself. He sighed; from the bottom of his heart he kind of wished that he and Double D could have been friends. He seemed like an intelligent male, perhaps if they had met in better terms? Who was he kidding? This was reality and he was the classical bully stereo type. However, his soft little heart couldn't help, but wonder where the hoodlum disappeared too.

"Why hello, Quiz Boy." A voice said from behind. Kevin held his breath, he might have wondered a little too soon. What would exactly happen if he tried to have a decent conversation with Double D?

"Good afternoon, Double D." The Edd raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but smirked none the less.

"I see you have yet acquired company."He stated pointing at the two obvious empty spaces.

"A-ah y-yes, so, it would seem," Kevin tried to reply without sounding so nervous. He had to be careful with what he said because his next words might be his last.

"Tell me, Quiz Boy," Double D said as he sat down right next to him. He placed his right elbow on the table as his face leaned on the palm of his hand. The red head started wondering where exactly this nick name _'Quiz Boy'_ originated from; it was strange since when they met, Double D's first nick name towards him was "Kevie" .

_'Perhaps to add insult toward the injury'_ He pondered silently to himself.

"Did you ever have any so called comrades?"

The question surprised Kevin to say the least, why would he ask such a thing? "Ah ye-yes! M-many!" He replied quickly.

Double D's smirk widens, "Is that so? Have any of your_ friends_ called you for your current status?"

The red head's eyes widen from shock. How could he have possibly known anything?_ 'Calm yourself Kevin, you're merely assuming. He doesn't know you_.'

"I'll take your silence as a no. Such a shame, the little Quiz Boy is not only a loner here, but it would seem like in his old residence as well." Kevin continued to say nothing, he had nothing to respond. Could he be right? "Statistics say that a lonely Dweeb is a suicidal one."

"Pl-please st-stop..."He said nervously.

"Why? Am I right?" Eddward gasped. "I am aren't I?" He began to chuckle, this was way too rich.

"N-no..you're ..wrong.." Kevin replied trying his best to keep his cool.

"I wouldn't be quite surprised if they did find your corpse laying around in filth. Don't you agree?" Double D stared at the brat.

"Please..."

"Please, what..?"

"Y-you..don't know me...what I've been through..." He couldn't stop it, he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his eyes. How can someone be so cruel to him? He's never been bullied before, is this how it felt? The feeling was terrible. Double D's eyes narrowed. He saw the boy cry in front of him, he didn't scream; they were just silent tears of agony. It's not like he's never witnessed anyone cry before, in fact he always made pathetic idiots shed tears of terror all the time; however, seeing the Quiz Boy in such a state made his action seem so, wrong. What was it that made it seem so horrid? He gritted his teeth, this feeling of confusion, how dare he make him doubt his decision! The taller teen grabbed Kevin and marched off from the cafeteria. He carried him once again all the way toward the end of the hallway, the red haired boy continued to cry as he only thought worst of what his bully was about to do to him.

_'I'm a goner now..'_ Kevin thought despondently as his crying became a little louder.

Double D remained quiet as he was finally nearing his destination; once he did he dropped the boy making him fall on his rear end. "Will you please cease that inferno noise?" He questioning feeling quite awkward, Kevin tried to comply, but it's a lot harder than it looked like. Eddward placed his left hand on his hip and pointed toward the door in front of him. Kevin whipped away his tears and stared toward the door, it seemed like a regular classroom door, he didn't know what to really expect from this. There were white bold-ed letters across the glass Kevin saw as he adjusting his lenses, but...

"What does it say?" He asked as he tried to control his breath from all the crying.

"Oh, you take this time now to be illiterate? Just go inside Quiz Boy," Double D stated slightly irritated. Kevin made no movement, why did he want him to go inside? Was he going to die in this room? Was that it? Did Double D plan this all along? Eddward saw no sudden movement; he rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. He grabbed Kevin by his left arm and forced him to stand up. He opened the door and practically threw him inside the class; he closed the door within seconds making it very hard to see who exactly made the action. Kevin looked up, he was inside the classroom. There were a couple of students and the instructor who suddenly stopped reading from his book in order to see who it was.

"May I help you young man?" The instructor asked. Kevin lifted himself from the floor.

_'Why does it have to be this way?!'_ He questioned himself in panic. "I-I.." He couldn't speak, he was a nervous wreck. His eyes moved its gaze to the board which read **Quiz Bowl Team**. His realization hit him like a brick; Double D brought him to a Quiz Bowl Team ? How could he have known? Why did he bring him here? "I-I didn't know there was Quiz Bowl here..." He replied after what seemed like an eternity.

"Ah, are you interested?" The teacher questioned.

The red head merely nodded his head twice.

"Excellent, we were missing a member. What is your grade point average?"

"Oh, uh, 3.6." Kevin answered.

"Not too bad, here have a seat next to Nat. Nat please raise your hand so that ...oh dear, where are my manners, I didn't even catch your name." The male instructor said somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm Kevin." He responded.

"Good, Kevin. Now let us begin once more with the lesson," As the teacher spoke and wrote things on the board, Kevin sat down on his seat.

"Hey," Nat said in a friendly manner. "Glad to have you on the team."

Kevin replied with a nice smooth genuine smile on his face.

* * *

Alice: Oh my god...I'm still writing this?!

Minho: Yea, what took you?

Alice: I just wanted to make sure this made sense! It wasn't making sense to me! So, I re- read it over and over, not only to myself, but to my little sibling too.

Minho: What was wrong with it?

Alice: The entire scenario felt awkward to me, I have the entire story written out in a brain storm web, I literally do. However, little scenes like this I had to crack my brain into.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think? I'm literally a little self-conscious about this chapter.

Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d!

Reviews Plz~


	3. Chapter 3

"So you've been bullied by that jerk Double D, huh?" Nat asked as they stepped out of their last class of the day. Kevin found out that he and Nat shared a lot of the same classes which only meant, Nat was a freshman too!

"Yea, he's been bullying me since day one, what do you think I should do?" The red head asked as they walked toward their lockers. One side of him wanted Double D to disappear while the other side was telling him not to stray away from the male. He was having a very hard time debating about the feelings inside of him when it came to the bully. His mom was right; he really did have a soft heart, way too soft if you asked him.

Nat gave him a weary look, "There's not much I can say to you there, dude." He grabbed his books as he placed them neatly in his book bag. "It's a rule around the school. You can't cross paths with Double D; he'll only bring you misery and trouble." The two boys walked toward Kevin's locker as he slammed his head on the metal door.

"Then I'm doomed for sure!" He cried out. "It's not fair! I never walked his way, he walked into my life!" He sighed and turned the nob with his locker combination. The green haired pre-teen patted him on his back. He really did pity him.

"The best advice I can give you is to ignore him. You can't let him get to you because that's what a bully wants." Kevin nodded, his new friend was right! There was no way he was going to let Double D ruin his life in high school! He had a future to plan out, a path to make, and colleges to look into. Eddward was merely an obstacle he had to go through which in a way was great! Challenges are always going to appear in his life and he has to make sure he can deal with them.

"You're right, Nat. There's no way in the universe I'm going to let that jerk get to me!" Kevin said with determination in his eyes.

"There!" The green haired teen pointed out.

"Huh?" The red head question in confusion.

"That's the type of spirit I'm pretty sure the coach saw in you! That's the type of spirit we need on the team!" Nat stated excitedly as well.

"Geez, all this excitement for Quiz Bowl, really?" A voice said behind them. Kevin froze, he knew that voice anywhere. They both turned around slowly only to see Double D, and two others with him. One being a girl with blonde hair, a black shirt that read Rocka Fella , and baby blue jeans. The other was a guy who had braces, a baby blue shirt, black pants, and had very curly hair.

"Oh lord, what is he wearing?!" The boy with curly hair stated.

"Totally, grandmother knit sweaters are so last year," The blonde girl added.

"That hat! Can you be any more obvious? Those glasses, really? Just hang a sign around your neck that reads "_beat the crap out of me."_ The curly head teen continued, the girl only laughed at his statement. Kevin glared at all three of them, this sudden anger came out of nowhere, maybe perhaps it was because he knew that he wasn't alone. However, he barely met Nat a couple hours ago, would he really be beside him?

"Just ignore them, Kevin." Nat said calmly. The red head stared at his friend; he was calm, really calm. He wondered if he can teach him how to act like that too.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Double D said after a moment's time. The bully was only staring at Kevin, observing his every move. Then he shifted his gaze toward Nat and narrowed his eyes. "It might have been for a brief moment; however, we had our sweet taste of joy, now, let us continue on." He said as he began to walk again, but stopped by their side. "Besides, Quiz Bowl is a waste of energy and effort." The blonde girl and curly haired guy followed their leader; however, Kevin knew he couldn't let this go!

"Take that back!" He yelled behind him.

This made Double D stop in his tracks. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I could not hear you, can you please repeat yourself?" He asked politely.

"You heard me! Take back what you said about Quiz Bowl! You know nothing about it!" Kevin shouted with no fear. He let this jerk get to him earlier in lunch; there was no way he was going to let this happen again.

"Kevin!" Nat shouted.

"No! You have no right to insult us for having fun you, you, you **big jerk**!" He yelled with his eyes closed.

This made the Edd chuckle, "Do you hear this nonsense?" He questioned to his two comrades. They both howled with laughter. Kevin was confused; he thought he insulted the bully even perhaps hurt his ego, but he saw nothing.

_'He's probably masking it away,'_ He told himself.

"I would keep that mouth of yours shut, I wouldn't want any misinformation to spread around the entire school." Double D said in a deadly voice.

This was Nat's alarm bell ring of danger, he pulled Kevin's left arm and tugged him away. "Kevin, that's enough! You made your point!"

"But-"

"Don't degrade yourself like him! You're better than that!" The green haired teen stated aloud.

The red head's eyes widen in shock. He was right, what was he thinking? This was so unlike him.

"Farewell, Quiz Boy." Double D had a smirk across his face as he performed the royal gentleman's bow toward Kevin's way. This made the boy confused, why did he act in such a manner? He wondered as he was literally being dragged away by his new friend out the school doors.

As they walked outside, Nat shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"Oh come on, Nat! There was no way I was about to let that jerk speak badly about Quiz Bowl!" The teen said trying to defend himself.

"I understand, but you only made a mockery of yourself, Kevin." His friend informed him.

"What?! How so?!"

"Eddward, was the old Team captain of Quiz Bowl."

Kevin was dumbstruck and dropped his jaw. "Eeeehhh...? What?!... He was?! How, I mean I'm so stupid! Aaaaahhh..and I said wow I made a total fool of myself right in front of him!" He whined as he covered his face in embarrassment. "It's no wonder he said that! It would be smart of me to just keep my mouth shut from now on!"

"That would be wise, but just do it around him." Nat replied with a smile.

"Huh?" His friend questioned.

"Yea, how else am I supposed to get to know my new friend?" The pre-teen responded back.

Kevin's eyes sparkled with the help of the rays of the setting sun, "You really mean it?! You'll be my friend?" Oh how over joyed he was!

"Is that a bad thing?" Nat chuckled.

"N-no! ...I just well, I haven't made any friends since I moved here."

This made the other raise an eyebrow from curiosity. "You moved here?"

Kevin nodded his head, "Yes, I use to live in a little cul-de-sac, but my parents couldn't afford the rent there anymore so, it's off to a new adventure." He smiled sadly, he remember how much grief his parents were in with all the bills they had to pay, how they hardly eat anything expensive, and they were also in a budget when it came to buying clothes. Kevin never complained though, he didn't want to be a burden to them. That's why he vowed to himself to do his best! He had to make sure he was accepted to the best college around so that he too one day can help his parents with living expenses.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that," Nat said feeling like he was getting a little too personal.

"No, it's okay."

"Well, would it be okay with you if I asked you to come over to my house?" The green haired pre-teen asked out of nowhere.

"What?! Already? Don't you think it's too soon?"

"Kevin, I'm asking you to come over, not date me." His friend answered back. "However, you do have a point, how about next time?"

Kevin hesitantly nodded his response. It's not that he didn't want to go, he was just really nervous about going, he was never really invited to hang out with any of his others at his old school. "That's right, I almost forgot to ask you," The red head said. "How did you know that Double D was the old team captain?"

"Oh, well, he and I use to go to the same middle school; in fact we use to attend the same elementary school too." He explained. "During the seventh grade year he became the Quiz Bowl captain, we really didn't have competition since we were all still kids and a lot of the instructors didn't take us seriously; however, Double D was totally into it."

"What happened?" Kevin asked he was a tad surprised he wasn't expecting so much information today.

"Who knows, he stopped attending school for a while, but when he came back he quit Quiz Bowl and started being the way you see him now."

"I see, so, you have been around Quiz Bowl for quite a while, haven't you?" He asked Nat.

"Oh yes, most of my life actually, it's this weird hobby of mine." Kevin chuckled. "Well, I live this way down the road."

"Ah, I live on the other side; I hope you have a nice evening." Nat said as he walked the opposite direction from him.

_'Farewell, Quiz Boy_,'

Kevin blushed as he remembered the way Double D bowed to him. Why did he do that? He looked up toward the sky and sighed. Why did he have the feeling that this week was going to be as long as the last one?

**A Few Days Later **

Both Kevin and Nat have been hanging each other a lot more as of late and the red capped boy couldn't be any happier. He did have his occasional run ins with Double D here and there, but that didn't stop him from having a good time. Today though, it was Friday and Nat didn't come to school. This made Kevin a little sad and worried about his new friend. He hoped he was okay and not sick somewhere, he knew it was a common thing to get sick and all, but he really thought that he and Nat were beginning to feel more like best friends if anything. He sighed as he placed his tray on the lunch table, he was alone and he was trying to make the best of it.

"Oh, why is it that fate always drags us along in your up most of depressing moments, Quiz Boy?" Double D's voice said right beside him.

_'When and how was he able to do this action without me noticing?'_ Kevin pondered.

"What? No brave insult today? And here I thought we might start being some sort of item." The Edd said in a disappointing voice.

"Ehhh..? You thought what?!" The red head shouted as a blush formed it's away across his face.

"Deary me, you're shouting this aloud? Oh, Quiz Boy, I didn't know you felt so strongly about this!" Double D teased back. This only made Kevin blush even redder if that was even possible.

"No way! No way would that ever happen! I'm totally straight!" He answered back.

"If at first you don't succeed try and try again." The Edd recited.

"What is that supposed to imply?!" Kevin shot back.

"Nothing at all, Quiz Boy," The bully replied as he put his right elbow and placed his face to lean on his hand once again. He closed one eye and left the other opened to continue staring at him.

"Uh..w-um..why is it that you call me Quiz Boy?" The nerd asked nervously.

"Hm..? You mean you still haven't realized why? To think I might have considered you intelligent," Double D replied as he raised his right hand in order to flick the front side of his cap. "If that doesn't give it away, I don't know what will." He lazily stated.

Kevin's eyes widen in shock. It all made since now, well, at least that part. There were just so many actions that had the poor little pre-teen question about his bully all together. Was this normal? The bell rang and as they both got up Double D flipped his tray and had all his trash land on his sweater. The bully laughs as he walks out the room.

_'What is his deal?'_ He ponders; he just can't figure him out at all! He sighs. "So much for trying to get through the day."

** During Class**

Kevin raised his hand to use the bathroom, he normally wouldn't do that, but he really had to go! Once he reached toward the bathroom he noticed Double D in the hallway with that same character as before.

_'I believe his name was... Jin?'_ He asked himself as he tried as much as he could to invisibly walk into the bathroom without having them spot him. If they saw him they would most likely beat him up. When he was done he opened the door only to see Eddward push Jin on to the lockers and grabs his collar.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" He questioned in a venomous voice. Kevin shivered just by the sound.

"As if he cares, dude, you know what happened to your-" Jin didn't even get to finish his sentence because Double D punched him on the face.

"How dare you!" Eddward shouted for a split second looking like he was losing his cool, which made Kevin shocked. He's been bullied by this guy for a while now, but he's never seen him lose his nerve. "I do hope this is the last time we meet, Jin. Send my regards to your new leader, for I refuse to come back." Without another word the bully left, when Jin was sure that Double D was no longer in his sight he turned his gaze to the left.

"You... you weren't supposed to hear that."

The red head nerd froze, he was seen. What was he going to do? "I don't know anything. I swear, I won't tell anyone!"

This made the teenager smirk. "I believe you. However, I better not hear one little peep out of you got it? Or you'll be pushin' up daisy's kid."

Kevin gulped, but nodded none the less. With that said the boy ran back to his class.

Right at the end of the day, Kevin took his mop and swabbed the floors of his class room. Apparently all freshman and sophomores do this all the time, but they're chosen by the instructor at least once a month. Once a month a teen is chosen to clean up the classroom after class and unlucky for him it was his turn. His instructor told him that this was to show students about value and responsibility. He sighed, he was almost done, all he really had to do now was whip the desks while he places them back in there original order. Later he planned to call Nat to see if he was okay, but what if he really was sick and he needed his rest?

_'What would Nat do in this situation?'_ Kevin bit his lip as he held the handle tighter.

"You're still not done? Geez, you're a slacker." A voice said beside an opened door, this wasn't Double D this time.

"J-jin can I help you somehow?" Kevin asked politely. The teenager merely opened the door wider to reveal three other guys standing behind him. Jin walked in carelessly as he had his hands in his pockets. "What is going on here?" The nerd dared to ask.

"You see, kid. I had to inform my boss that you accidently overheard my conversation earlier and he was not happy. Now, if my boss isn't happy, then I'm not happy either so.. "Jin waved in his lackeys. "I guess we do have to punish you."

Kevin's eyes widen in fear as he lets go of the handle and hears the mop make a _clink_ sound on the floor. "P-please no..please! I swear on my life I'll never tell anyone!" He said in a panic.

"Sorry, kid. I have to follow orders." Jin replied with a smile on his face showing no remorse. "Get him boys."

Double D closed the door leaving his classroom nice and tidy. It was his turn in janitor duty, he really didn't mind actually. He was tired of sitting in a classroom full of filth, if given the opportunity he would class this room everyday not just once a month. Well, there wasn't much he can do about this; he walked out into the empty halls. If only school was nicely silent like this every day, the sun setting rays was going through the windows which gave the boy a sort of nostalgic feeling. In a way this empty space with the setting sun was beautiful. As he was about to pass another classroom when a sudden moan made him halt, someone else was still here. This made him smirk; oh he would certainly take this opportunity to ruin someone else's day. As he opened the door only to have his eyes widen in shock, his messenger bag slipped off his shoulder and fell onto the floor. There before him was the entire classroom destroyed, right in the middle of the mess was boy curled up on the floor, and he was beaten up pretty bad.

"Kevin... ?" Double D said surprised. He quickly ran to the pre-teen laying down on the ground, he lifted his head with his left hand; tears fell down the boy's face. "Kevin! Can you hear me?" He gritted his teeth this wasn't looking to good. He needed medical attention and he needed it now! Eddward picked up the unconscious boy in his arms bridal style and ran out the room. He ran and he ran ignoring the burning feeling from his lungs, disregarding the warning that his legs were about to go out, and he just ran to the place he knew would help, Saint Helen's Hospital. Once Double D made it he walked toward the front desk gasping every step of the way. The nurse ran up to him.

"Eddward?! What happened?!" She shouted confused.

"No..no time..to explain!" He replied. She nodded in understanding and called in for back up. Eddward sat in the waiting room replaying the scene over and over in his mind. There was one person he had in mind, it was merely a hunch, but his hunches are never wrong. Just then the doctor walks up to the teenager.

"What did you do to him?" He questioned.

Double D stood up, faced the doctor and stared at him right in the eye. "Nothing. I was strolling by and he was unconscious when I found him."

"And you expect me to believe that?" The doctor asked in a cold voice.

"No, in fact I don't. I am here for Kevin, not be burden by your useless words." The Edd answered.

"Then why did you bother to bring him here? Out of every hospital, you chose this one." The doctor glared at the teen before.

"How dare you even show your face. Even after-"

"That has nothing to do with this!" Double D shouted.

"That has everything to do with this! You're still regretting aren't you? That's why you refuse to talk about it because you know it was your entire fault!" The male shouted back, everyone around was now looking at the two.

"Doctor," A nurse said from behind.

"This isn't over..." Without another word he left.

Double D sighed, that was the second time this day.

"Eddward?" A voice said the teen searched for the source and found the owner; it was the nurse from the front desk. "I just wanted to let you know that your friend is going to be okay, he's asleep but if you'd like to see him.." He nodded and followed the nurse. There he was, lying down covered in bandages and a hospital gown. The nurse left them alone as Double D walked inside, he was glad he was okay. The bully walked toward the boy before him, and saw how hurt he was. A sudden pain rose upon his chest, what was this feeling? Was it guilt? Did he feel sorry for him? No, that can't be it. Double D felt no empathy for no one; however, why did this dweeb make his heart fill with sorrow? He gritted his teeth, this wasn't what he wanted. Right when he was about to turn around and leave he felt a tug on his black jacket sleeve.

"D-dou-double..D..?" Kevin whispered his eyes barely opened, in fact he didn't know if he was dreaming all of this.

"You need your rest". Eddward replied refusing to look at him.

"Why?" The red head asked.

The bully knew he wasn't asking about why this happened to him no, he was asking why he bothered saving him. If Double D had an answer he would most definitely given it to him, but he didn't. He didn't know why he brought him here of all places. He didn't know why he cared, his body just acted on his own.

"What a cliche question, Quiz Boy."

"Thank you," Kevin said.

This made the bully seemed surprised somehow. He really wasn't expecting appreciation; if not then what was he expecting? Double D placed his hand on the opened door as he continued to refuse to look at him making his way outside.

"Farewell, He stated. "Kevin..." He said almost at a whisper and he was gone. This made the red head's eyes widen in shock. Did he hear right? Eddward called him by his name! This made the small pre-teen blush furiously.

"Greetings, Nat. I hope you aren't too busy; I called to ask you for a favor."

"Double D?" Nat questioned, the guy hasn't called him in years, and this truly was a shocker.

"Can you contact Kevin's parents for me? Quiz Boy is at Saint Helen's Hospital."

"At the hospital?! What did you do to him?!"

"Thank you." Without another word he hung up his phone and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Alice: Finally done!

Minho: Wow, it's about to be 2 am

Alice: I hope this makes sense everyone.

Minho: I'm pretty sure it does, Albert proved.

Alice: I but-

*Looks at the corner of the room*

Minnho: What the hell? What are you doing?

Alice: Sorry, I've been followed by a balloon.

Minho: A what?! A balloon? Yea, I think it's time for you to get to bed, NOW.

Alice: BUT THE BALLOON!

Minho: I'll POP IT. Now go to bed!

Alice: Fine, but if I float you're coming up with me! Ha ha, get it? Coming up?

Minho: *sighs*...Jesus, you saw IT again didn't you?

Alice: They float Minho, they all float!

Minho: That's it missy, no more Stephan King movies for you.

Alice: Awww...but they're all funny!

R!Edd is Apshy's idea and Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'll wait for 7 reviews til I post up the new chapter..I'm having my doubts about this whole story and I'm thinking about re-editing the whole thing. Let me know what you think? I am far enough or not?

Reviews Plz~


End file.
